Welcome To My World
by Anodyne the Animal
Summary: Toreen is an orphaned teenage streetrat who steals and gambles for a living. But what happens when she is "kidnapped", injected with a special serum, and finds her parents aren't truly dead? Will she drop her streetrat ways or will she side with the enemy? Read to find out! Warning: some blood and some language. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The universe seems to hate me. I am apparently a mistake it mad and now it is trying to eliminate me. Of course, it fails every time. My "Creator" fails to acknowledge my painful existence. If you feel this way, like the entire world is out to get you, then welcome to my world.

The name's Toreen Nemo Sum, I'm a thirteen year old "street rat". I am nobody to you, nut to fate I am someone to be eliminated. Ever since my parents were hanged by a gang when I was six I have on the streets. I have stolen to survive, hidden myself to say unscathed, and gambled to earn some cash.

For my own safety from dangers (like unpaid debts or the police), I go under several different names. They include Seffret, Marta, Danisha, Dillila, Tori, Atora, and many more (yeah, a LOT of debts and police trouble). I use each regularly, but little did I know that this day another would be added to my long list of aliases.

It all started a few weeks back, I was doing my gambling rounds and I had gotten a lot of profit that day. I turned into the alley where Fat Frank and I "lived". Somehow the ground beneath my bare feet suddenly vanished, and I found myself free- falling down, down, down into the darkness, the trapdoor vanished above me. I didn't panic; I was WAY too strong for that (I once beat up a whole gang of well- known crooks who were three times older than me), this, compared to the time Fat Frank (my "non- legal" guardian) beat me at age nine for disobeying orders, was a walk through the park. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but it never came.

I was caught by a red- haired boy who ran as fast as a cheetah. He greened at me and ran even faster towards a dark tunnel. I buried my face into his chest and waited him to turn out to be some thug or murderer. He stopped abruptly enough to make the average girl vomit, but I kept my breakfast down. I thought I knew what was coming, but I was wrong once again. A loud metallic voice boomed something, but I blocked it out, still fighting the stomach acids down.

"State your name, unless you want to be vaporized." The boy hissed to me.

"Toreen Nemo Sum is my name." I snapped.

"My name's Kid Flash." He whispered, probably only to me.

"Enter." The voice said in the same monotonous tone as before.

Kid flash adjusted me in his arms and a flash of light practically fried my eyes. Finally, he set me on the ground and I opened my eyes. I saw five armed figures in the shadows and my street survival instincts kicked in. I ran to them and grabbed two by the sides of their heads, knocking them together. The other three I kicked down and punched unconscious.

I felt a needle in my lower neck area and felt fluid entering my bloodstream. I began to glow a dark indigo color and I began to black out. I was going to KILL Kid Flash for this when I woke up, IF I could find him and IF I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Young Justice, otherwise I would be rich, and I'm not (insert other legal stuff here). Errors in Chapter 1: "greened" should be "grinned" and "nut" should be "but". Also, this was written a while back so it may be a little outdated, sorry. So, here's Chapter 2. **

There was nothing, nothing I could do except run. I ran as fast as my little six year old legs could carry me as I was chased by the gang who had just killed my parents. Adrenaline was coursing through my vein as I ran faster. But there was something missing, or rather someone. Someone had been there and had saved me, and then he or she had wiped my memory of the event.

I entered another memory, I was about one year and I was in a crib, two people were standing over me. One of them was a woman, who looked a lot like me and the other was a man who had the same deep blue eyes as I did. They were both smiling. Then the man's eyes widened and he collapsed on the ground, bleeding from a deep gash in his back. The woman screamed and snatched me up. She ran away from a nimble shadow creature that was pursuing us. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of its face. It was my father's!

My eyes snapped open and I gazed up at a dark blue ceiling full of painted stars and an enormous shining moon. Pain ran up and down through my thirteen year old body and my head was throbbing as if I had run head first into a concrete wall. I sat up and looked around, wincing slightly in pain. A hand gently pushed me back down into the soft, white pillows. I looked at the owner of the hand and gasped. This person, this woman, had been the woman in my dream. She watched me with relief. "My little Toreen." She whispered. She then wrapped me in a warm loving embrace. "My little baby's alive, she's back." She continued. Then I suddenly remembered my first year in this world, when she held me close, when she fed me, when she rocked me to sleep, when she sung to me, when she and the man gazed upon me lovingly. Then there was our resemblance. No, it couldn't be… could it? Had I lived a horrible lie throughout my entire life? "Mom?" I asked, unsure.

"Oh, Toreen, my only daughter." She cried into my matted blonde hair. I now had my mom back, my real, biological mom. Then there was a loud knock at the door and it opened. "Dinah…. Er…. I mean… Black Canary." A loud masculine voice boomed, slightly stuttering, interrupting our reunion. "Batman." She growled angrily, pulling away from me. "I would like to see my daughter too, even if she did knock out the entire Young Justice League." He walked towards me. His black cape swayed side to side with each of his steps and he carried a mask in his hand, revealing his sparking deep blue eyes. He was evidently the man from my dream.

"By the way, I going to gain full custody of her, you aren't a capable parent, and I've got plenty of connections." He snarled, grinning. "You'll do no such thing, but please, reconsider her joining the Young Justice League. The serum gave her powers and abilities beyond belief and Robin had that glazy eyed look before he was knocked out. She is a lot like the other team members: Lost, lonely, and strong, with a whole lot of potential and experience, even if she never did fight super villains." Black Canary answered quickly.

"No, I'm not putting her in a group of unpredictable teens who might hurt her for beating them up. Robin would be especially angry, since she is my real daughter and sidekick- to- be." Batman mumbled, wrapping his strong arms around me protectively. I realized he was crying. Seconds later, there was another knock at the door.

**Cliffhanger! Guess who it is! Hope you enjoyed that! Chapter 3 is coming soon. Now be good little readers and please review (need a bit of advice on how to continue this).**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Young Justice. Otherwise Toreen would be on the show.**

Batman… er… I mean dad, sighed and grumbled, "Come on in!" Three figures stepped in, three boys. Two looked like they'd been hit by a bus and the third was Kid Flash, completely intact. Mom looked at them and grinned.

"You have now been beaten by two girls! HA!" She yelled, laughing.

The two boys looked like they were going to strangle me. Now I knew when dad said that "they" would kill me, he MEANT it. Dad gave them a look and they quickly introduced themselves.

One boy, with a black shirt with a giant red superman symbol and a permanent scowl said, "The name's Conner, but I'm better known as Superboy.", he pointed at the kid with the sunglasses, "And that's Robin. Next to him is Wally, but you probably already met him.

Wally flashed a grin at me and winked. I felt my face heat up, which had never happened but I knew exactly what it meant. A few deep breaths later I was ready to defend myself with my "silver tongue" as to why I tried to beat their heads in. Dad just gave me a look as if he were reading my mind and smiled.

"Guys, Batman just smiled! " Wally yelled.

"Seriously, Wally? Right in front of the guy?" A voice said.

The voice sounded familiar, like… no, he was dead, I saw the body! A figure walked in and stepped into the light. I could recognize that auburn hair anywhere.

"Derby!" I yelled.

"Tori? Tori! Tori!" he yelled, rushing to me.

He hugged me and everyone stared at us as if we were completely crazy. Roscore Dernatterby was his real name but I called him Derby. He was five years older than me. Derby had almost been my brother, he had protected me and loved me until his murder when I was eleven. Apparently it was a faked death. The astonishment and joy faded away and anger replaced it.

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me that it was faked?! I cried for six months after and cried at the sound of your name! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you take me with you?" I screamed, my voice rising to a high pitched squeal, I was pissed and you could seriously tell.

Everyone except Mom covered their ears with expressions of pain on their faces. What the hell was going on. I shut my trap. Everyone looked up.

"Power number one revealed, Canary Scream." Mom said.

'Canary Scream?' I thought, 'What's a Canary Scream?' But then all was forgotten when I noticed dad staring at me.

Dad grinned. Why the hell was he grinning? It was getting kinda creepy.

"All Dinah but she has my eyes." Dad said.

That explained the grinning. Now on to more important matters.

"What are you doing here Derby?" I asked.

Wally snickered.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WALLY?!" Derby yelled, snapping around to face the red headed speedster.

"Well, Cheeta, I believe she just called you DERBY!" Wally managed to say before proceeding to laugh his ass off.

"Should I call you Cheeta?" I asked quietly, feeling horrible for causing him to be laughed at.

"Yeah, or Roscore. It's okay, he does that all the time." He said, flashing an evil glare and Wally.

"So, what are you doing here_ Cheeta_." I said, putting extra emphasis on his new name and shooting an _I-am-going-to-kill-you_ look at Wally.

"Remember that day we snuck into the zoo?" He asked.

"Precisely four years, three months, and six days ago on a Sunday at two p.m.? When I was attacked by a flock of parrots and you ended up in the cheetah exhibit? Why, of course not!" I answered, my voice dripping with sarcasm and the beak shaped scar burning on by back.

"Well I was scratched by a three clawed Cheetah elder, a rare type of cheetah that isn't even known of in the scientific world. Now I have better durability and super speed. Batman found me and convinced me to join the team." He explained.

That explained Wally's behavior. He was jealous of Deb-… I mean Cheeta.

"In a few weeks we'll start training Dinah with your powers and combat skills and me with the acrobatics and everything else." Batman said, ending our little chat.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hey, guys! Guess what?! Now you can choose Toreen's fate!**

**Fate-o-tronic #1: What should happen next?**

**A) Toreen goes on her first mission with Batman and fails**

**B) Toreen goes on her first mission with Batman and succeeds**

**C) Toreen goes on to discover her new powers and then in chapter 5 goes on her first mission**

**D) We find out about Toreen and Cheeta's past**

**E) We find out about Cheeta's past some other time and find out about Toreen's past**

**This is Anodyne the Animal, signing off with a CANARY SCREAM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two of my teeth had to be pulled and it hurts like all HELL broke loose in my mouth, so I decided to write my newest installment of Welcome to My World to get my mind off the burning fire in my gums. OK guys. This chapter is a full- force flashback marathon. The flashbacks are in italics and are in third person. And a note: SHAME ON THOU! ETERNAL SHAME! ONLY ONE PERSON VOTED! Anyway, thanks to****Veronica Pevensie****. On with the awesomeness!**

**I don't own YJ.**

I was sitting in my new room at dad's enormous mansion. Somehow, I felt overwhelmed by all the information I had acquired over the past twenty-four hours. My parents and almost- brother weren't dead and were superheroes, I had superpowers, my second set of parents had kidnapped me, my adoptive brother is Robin, and I had just beaten the crap out of the Young Justice League. That's more than enough for today.

I heard the door creak open and saw a tall figure step in. My dad, my biological father, was freaking BATMAN! As in the dude who fights crime in Gotham City and probably other places as well.

"Toreen?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I want to know more about you. Can you tell me about your past?"

"Well, let me start from when I was six…"

***Flashback One***

"_Daddy? Mommy?" Six year old Toreen asked, running around her parent's small apartment, searching hysterically for her parents. _

_There was a loud crash from the kitchen and a woman screamed, then there was the sound of bodies being dragged, then there was nothing._

"_Mommy?" Toreen looked into the kitchen and was met with horror movie worthy material._

_Blood coated the walls, plates had fallen from the cupboards, and two long trails of blood led to the carpeted staircase. There were also bloody footprints next to the trails and one seemed fresher than the other. The murderers had been very sloppy with their work and seemed to WANT to be caught, something Toreen had yet to learn. Toreen followed the trail out of the first floor apartment and into the street. Then she screamed._

_There were her parents, hanging from two separate lampposts by their necks… dripping blood to the ground._

_Toreen turned and ran, trying to forget the scene no child should see. She heard shouting behind her._

"_Hey, the kid's getting away! Get her! STOP KID!" One of the gruff voices yelled._

_Toreen was young, but she wasn't stupid. She ran. Ran like the devil himself was out to get her._

***End Flashback***

"And that's how I became an orphan... well, sort of." I concluded.

"Seems like the Wayne family is cursed." Someone said from the doorway.

It was Robin, also known as Richard or Dick, or whatever he felt like being called. Let's just call him Robin. He basically hated my guts now that he knew his dad a biological kid. Idiot.

"Oh, how rude of me, please continue with your pathetic life story _Toreen._" Robin said, each word dripping with sarcasm and hate.

Was it just me or did he just annunciate my name like some weirdo with speech problems?

"Oh, no. How rude of _me_, I thought you were blind because of your ugly sunglasses. Now I realize you're just stupid." I snapped at him, grinning.

"So, tell me more about your childhood." Dad interjected, quickly changing the subject.

"How about when I was eight…?"

***Flashback Two***

_Torren had been on the run for the past two years or so. The Gang was always trying to catch her and almost succeeded practically every other day… key word: almost. Toreen always managed to sneak out of their grasp each time they tried. She usually completely embarrassed them in the process, too. Toreen heard footsteps behind her. __**Clomp Clamp Clump Clomp Clamp Clump.**__ Toreen was sure it was them, so she turned a corner to throw them off (they were pretty stupid) and found herself in a dead end alley. The footsteps stopped. Toreen turned around and realized that this wasn't The Gang._

_It was a small group, run by a boy she once knew who hated her guts. His name was Tikeith, so the group was called Tikeith's Thugs. How did she know this? It was common knowledge in this area, though Toreen didn't know where she really was. She had long lost track of where she was and what year she was in, due to the fact that she was concentrating on NOT dying._

"_Hey, little girl." One of the men spat, grinning._

"_Get lost." Toreen hissed._

"_Oh, don't worry, this will only hurt a lot!" The man said, causing the rest of the group to laugh, about ten other guys._

_The men surrounded Toreen and one grabbed her arms in an iron grip. Toreen struggled, but soon got tired. Tikeith stepped out from behind some of the guys and lifted Toreen's chin, grinning like a maniac. Toreen spat in his face._

"_You're going to regret that." He said, wiping the spit from his face._

"_BACK. AWAY. FROM. THE. GIRL." A deep voice resounded from the dark corner of the alleyway, full of barely contained rage._

"_Make me." Tikeith answered, still grinning._

"_With pleasure"_

_Tikeith flew away from Toreen and hit the wall, knocking him unconscious. The rest of the group scattered. An overweight man stepped in front of her, hand extended._

"_Hey kiddo. The name's Frank, but everyone calls me Fat Frank. What's a pretty young thing like you doing without her parents?" He said._

"_They're dead." Toreen spat._

"_How about ya stay with me? I can be your dad." Frank said, grinning slightly._

"_How can I trust you?" Toreen asked, skeptic about the idea of living with a guy she just met._

"_I just saved you. Didn't I?"_

"_True. Fine, I'll stay with you. By the way, the name's Toreen."_

***END FLASHBACK***

"It all went downhill from there." I concluded.

Dad looked at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"It's getting late. We should all get to bed." Dad said, getting up.

"Goodnight!" I yelled.

"Goodnight!" Dad replied.

Robin didn't say anything (thank goodness). I really _should_ get to sleep. I don't need to give life any more chances to surprise me.


End file.
